Torn Apart
by Fangirl140
Summary: "I loved him, and nobody was going to change that." Aqualad and Speedy are separated from each other because of their relationship. Can secret phone calls and a few love songs sent back and forth keep them sane? Read to find out! Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

_Aqualad's POV_

Why did they decide to separate us? Was it because a relationship in a team could jeopardize our lives while we're fighting villains? I would think that it would be the exact opposite. I know I'd be more protective of him and would make sure no one would get hurt. My team was my family, and now they broke us just by taking him away to their team. Robin said it was for the best, but Speedy and I didn't think so. It was probably one of the worst things anyone could ever do to us. Mas and Menos miss him, but they don't seem as affected as me. Bee just hovers around, and she trains us harder than ever. The Titans West decided to send Raven over to take the place of Speedy, but no one could ever replace him. Speedy was Speedy. Nothing could change that.

I pushed my plate of food away from me, the ceramic glass scraping across the table top. I wasn't hungry. However, my stomach told me otherwise. It was grumbling so much now that it hurt every now and then to just stand up. Bee looked up from her plate, her eyes filled with worry. Of course she'd be worried about me. It was probably the seventh day since Speedy's removal from the team, and I haven't been eating much. I'd snack on a few things here and there like a granola bar or an apple, but it would probably be about twelve hours before I'd try to eat again. Even then, I probably wouldn't eat. I just didn't feel like doing anything. Bee noticed this during our first training day without Speedy. I wasn't even trying, and I knew I wasn't. It didn't feel the same not having Speedy there. It felt weird not having him call out my name when I needed to duck so he could shoot an arrow. It felt weird not having him there to hug me after a good day's work, and it felt weird to not have him there to kiss me when I'd tell him he did a great job.

I stood up, slightly light headed from starving myself the entire day, and excused myself. Bee looked like she wanted to tell me everything was going to be alright, but she stopped herself. She knew what I was going to say. _Nothing will ever be alright again if Speedy isn't here by my side…_I lifted my head to look over at Raven, and she seemed hypnotized by the peas on her plate as she pushed them around, but the twins chowed down on their food like there was no tomorrow. I was jealous of them. They could eat without any guilt, without any worry in the world.

The door to the main room shut, and I was all alone. A stray tear crawled down my cheek, and I didn't even attempt to brush it away. It wouldn't be long before I was drowning in my own tears. It was highly impossible because it's just _not _possible, and I can breathe underwater, but hypothetically speaking, I would. It was just too painful to be away from him. He was truly the one and only one for me. Sure, it sounds too serious and like cliché romance crap, but I'm not lying. There was something different about him. At first glance, he's this gorgeous, arrogant playboy. That was my first impression when I met him. Actually, it was the second time I met him. The first time I wasn't able to think anything of him since he was my opponent in the Master of Game's tournament. The second time was when the team was first assembled. He seemed to only care about himself and his hair, and he was just this conceited jerk who didn't care about the people he hurt.

I have a whole new outlook on him now though. After several days of talking, that is when we weren't screaming and yelling at each other, we learned a lot more about each other to a point that we weren't afraid to hide _anything _from one another. I told him everything about how I was a prince, and how I was exiled just because of my eyes. He told me about how his dad died in a fire, and how he was raised by a Navajo medicine chief named Brave Bow. It took awhile before he actually started talking about his life with Green Arrow, and I was slightly horror stricken when he said he used to do heroin and other drugs, but I wasn't one to judge. Everyone has times in their lives that they just want to forget, so that's what we did. As soon as we finished talking about it, it was the last time we _ever_ mentioned it.

What I have concluded is that Speedy was only so rude and harsh because he didn't want to have to get too close to people. If he did, he was more likely to have to talk about his past, and that's one thing he never _ever_ wanted to do. Apparently, when he ever told someone about his life and how he did heroin, they would leave him. That'd be the end of it. No more talking, no more visits to see each other. There'd be absolutely no more contact. He was alone for a long time, and he hated it. It was what fueled his need for heroin. The pain, the loneliness…it was too much for him to bear. That night was the night that I watched Speedy do something that I thought I'd never see him do. He cried, and I held him that entire night. Something changed in those few moments we spent holding one another, and it just seemed to fall in place from there.

The fighting stopped, and he stopped buying all those damn fish tacos. By the way, I'm considering writing a very strongly worded letter to the jerk who thought up seafood. He's probably dead, but I don't care! Anyways, all the teasing we did turned into harmless flirting, that's what Bee called it, and we'd both deny it with heated faces. She'd always smirk and walk away after that. We'd brush shoulders or hands here and there, and we'd always turn to look at each other before quickly looking away, and even though he refused to admit that he was, I knew he was blushing just as furiously as me. Soon, light brushes turned into more noticeable attempts to hold the others hand, and before long, we were. It felt so right to have his hand intertwined with mine, his fingers fitting perfectly between the spaces between my own fingers.

I can still remember the first time he kissed me. It wasn't on the lips though, that didn't happen until a few weeks later. It was just a gentle peck to the side of my head. We were sitting on the couch in the main room, and the lights were off because we were watching a movie. I had my head leant against his side, and his arm was around my shoulders. It felt so right to have him so close. The feint scent of Axe cologne lingered on his body, and he was just so warm to that I couldn't help myself when I snuggled closer to his side, the arm that I had placed on his chest grasping onto his t-shirt. I could feel his gaze on me, and I prayed that I wasn't doing something wrong. When he leant away, I had a feeling I did, but then he kissed my head. It was sweet, gentle, and I could feel the love behind it even if it was just a short kiss. I smiled up at him, and he pressed his hand to my shoulder, pulling me in closer.

A tear broke away from the stream that had formed on my face as it fell to the floor. I couldn't bear being away from Speedy. There wasn't going to be a day that I wouldn't miss him. I loved him, and nobody was going to change that. I held up my hands in front of my face, and they were trembling. I could see him standing in front me, holding my hands in his as he lightly kissed each knuckle. I shook my head, the tears flying off my face. I couldn't break down here; I'd never be able to get back up. I fast walked back to my room, my feet sliding against the carpeted hallway before I stopped outside my bedroom door. Reaching out for the keypad, I typed in my password, but I could feel him near me. Like most nights, after we officially "got past third base", he would come with me to my room and whisper into my ear. I had to repeatedly type in the code to unlock my door because I couldn't concentrate when the boy I loved was kissing my neck and had his hands under my shirt as he gently ran his fingers across my chest, abdomen, and sides. I almost let out a moan as I imagined his chest against my back as he did this, my eyes slowly closing, but when I reopened them, he was gone. No one was there; it was just me and an empty hallway. I was alone…

I didn't even attempt to turn the lights on after the door behind me had closed. Darkness is what I prefer. It allows me more chance to sleep as long as I want, and that's all I ever wanted to do. I wanted to just sleep until I died, and considering the way I've been mistreating my body, it wouldn't be long before it would be completely impossible for me to move anymore because I'd be too weak. I walked over to my waterbed, collapsing on the comforter as I rode the gentle waves. Speedy always hated my bed because it was so hard to keep any balance, that's why the nights we did spend in my room had me on top instead of him. He wasn't one to complain about our positions; as long as we were together, he was happy. I buried my face into the pillow, wishing it was the soft, red shirt he loved to wear. Whenever I was upset, he would always be there for me and let me rest my head on his chest, and he'd just hold me, rubbing my back gently as he comforted me.

How could I not miss him? How could I not hurt every time I thought about him? I couldn't live without him; it was just a known fact. Why was it only Robin that had a problem with us being a couple? Everyone else was fine with it, but then that boy wonder, the original Titan, decided that our relationship was a huge mistake. I think he's just another homophobe who was too afraid to tell anyone, so the only way to fix it was by separating me and Speedy. Now, he's probably sitting in his bedroom, feeling better than ever while I'm sulking, crying my eyes out into a pillow that smells a lot like Speedy. I inhaled deeply, savoring the last remnants I had of him. However, it was short-lived as something started vibrating on my night stand. I lifted my head off the pillow, squinting as my vision slowly returned. It was my communicator.

Reaching out my hand, I grabbed the small, black and yellow device, pulling it closer to my face to check whose signal it was. I let out a cry and quickly clicked one of the many buttons on the top of the communicator. I didn't care that my eyes were still puffy and red from all my crying, and I didn't care that my hair was a tattered mess. It was him, and I just wanted to see his face.

"Garth?" His voice…how I missed his voice. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Like he didn't know.

"I just miss you Roy…" I whispered, "…I can't…why haven't you called? Do you know how hard it's been for me to not to see your face?" Speedy slightly flinched, his face falling in sadness. I instantly regretted ever yelling at him. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you. Please don't be mad at me…"

"I could never be mad at you. I love you too much to let anything like that destroy _us_." I nodded my head, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. "Baby, please stop crying…" he begged, "I hate to see you like this. It just breaks my heart…" I didn't want to do that to him, but I couldn't help it. Looking closer, I could see the misery in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I hiccupped, "I-I just wish t-that you c-could b-be here with m-me!" I lowered my head as the dam officially broke. There was nothing holding back my tears any longer, and I just let them fall. Seeing his face, listening to his voice, hearing him try to comfort me, it was just too much. I could tell he wanted so badly to just wrap his arms around me because of the way his arms were moving uncontrollably.

"I know baby…I wish I could too," his voice lowered before his gaze shifted from his communicator, returning a few moments later, "I'm sorry…I have to be careful. Robin told me that I was to never contact you anymore, but fuck him…he can't tell me what to do. He may be my leader now, but he can't control me like he's my dad." He stopped. I knew what he was thinking about.

"Sweety…it's okay…I'm right here-"

"No you're not, and that's what killing me!" he shouted before he quickly lowered his voice once more, "Why did they have to take us away from each other? ...Why?" His head tilted downwards, and I could barely make out the small water droplets that dripped from his eyes. It hurt because I just wanted to brush his tears away. I hated to see him cry just as much as he hated to see my own tears slip down my cheeks. We were always there for one another, and now that we were so far away, it was killing us.

"Roy," He looked back up, the river of water pouring from his eyes glistening under the feint light in his room, "shouldn't we be happy that we'll be able to talk to each other again, that we'll be able to see each other even if it is for a few minutes?"

"We should, but I need more than just a few minutes of talking time," Speedy said, brushing his hand across his eyes, "I need to be able to hold you and kiss you…do you know how hard it's been? All I see is you around here, and when I _do _see you, all I want to do is pull you close to me and never let you go…I can't live like this. I need you…" These words…I had gone too long without hearing these words from him. These words were the only thing that could cause my heart to soar beneath my chest, to make my breathing hasten, to make a serious case of blush break out across my cheeks.

"I know how you feel," I murmured, "It's even gotten to a point where I not only see you, but I can feel you too." Speedy's seemed to perk up as his signature smirk formed on his face, but it didn't have the same seriousness like usual. I knew what he was thinking.

"What exactly could you…feel?" He quirked an eyebrow up, and my blush deepened further. At least he was feeling better enough to make comments like that. I could feel my tears slowing as I chuckled. Leave it to Speedy to know exactly how to bring my spirits back up.

"Well," If he was going to "cheer me up", I was going to do the same for him, "I can feel you pressing kisses to my face, neck…basically every place you used to kiss me." He knew the exact places I was talking about because a light blush tinted his cheeks, "I can feel your hands holding me and running up and down my chest." By the way the light blush on Speedy's face had turned to a dark, crimson color, I knew I was doing good. He cleared his throat, and I stopped. Maybe I wasn't…

"Garth baby…I can't bear hearing you talk like that because now all I want to do is-"

"Make sweet love to me?" I finished, knowing all too well that what he was going to say was probably a little dirtier. He nodded,

"Took the words right out of my mouth babe." I rolled my eyes, _Sure…_ "Gah…Garth, I wish I could be with you right now…"

"I know…I wish I could too…" I whispered, "…I miss my handsome archer…"

"And I miss my gorgeous fishboy…" I ran a hand through my long, black hair as I tried to occupy myself to not allow the true embarrassment I was feeling at hearing that nickname show, but he could tell, "Baby…you don't need to be shy. I can tell…you always touch your hair when you are." He knew me so well. Only he would notice something like that.

"C-can I suggest something?" I murmured. He nodded, "B-Bee told me one time awhile back that she had this one boyfriend who she really liked, and one day, he had to go on a trip with his parents. She was really upset, and she suggested that they…send songs back and forth to each other every night, that way he would have to think about her to find the songs." My gaze had officially drifted away from the communicator screen, and I was furiously brushing through my hair, wincing whenever my fingers got caught, pulling hard against the knots.

"You want to do that?" I nodded, still doing my best to avoid his gaze. "Garth…" I looked up, locking eyes with his masked ones. That pissed me off… "It's sweet, and I'd love to do it. It's an amazing idea. We can tell each other the songs at night…well, nighttime for you…then we'll look them up together." _Knock, knock, knock. _My head shot around to look towards the door, but it wasn't my door that was being knocked on. I looked back at my computer and saw the panicked look on Speedy's face. He had to go. He gazed back at me, his face practically saying, "I'm sorry." I nodded my head and mouthed,

"I love you…"

"Love ya too…" The screen went blank, the only sound coming from the fish tanks in my room, the bubbling water soothing to hear. I held my communicator close my chest, falling backwards onto my bed. The waves moved me up and down, and I finally found myself at peace. I had just talked to him, and this one conversation made me feel whole again. It wasn't the same fullness that I felt when he was right next to me, but it was all I got. I turned over, resting my head against the same pillow I had cried into only moments before. It was still soaked in tears, but I pulled the water from the fabric and pushed it over to one of the tanks before releasing it into the glass container. Warm and dry, I rested my head onto the pillow, and somehow it still smelt of him. I didn't mind though. The light scent, the peaceful silence, and the face of my Speedy lulled me into sleep, pure happiness rushing through every ounce of my body. I loved him, and he loved me…nothing was going to change that.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this story! My sister gave me this wonderful story idea when she told me about how her and her boyfriend started sending each other love songs when he had to leave to travel, so she came up with this idea, and their still sending songs to one another! When she told me this, i was like, "AWW!" Then i came up with this, and i'm actually very proud of it! Shall i continue it or no? Tell me in a review if you want me to! Thank you! (Bows)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Warning: There are a few cuss words here and there, but many of you should understand because this **_**is **_**Speedy. He **_**is **_**somewhat the rebellious type, and he's pissed right now, so of course, he's gonna be cussing and swearing. **

_Speedy's POV_

The person at my door last night happened to be Starfire who was just wondering if I was okay. I was able to kick her out in a few minutes, telling her that I was just tired. It was a reasonable answer considering the fact that I've been depriving myself of the sleep I need. I would stay in the gym for hours on end, day after day, perfecting my aim even though I knew that there was no need to. I just stayed there to keep away from the others. I didn't want to talk to any of them especially that little know-it-all boy wonder. How dare he think he has any right to pull two people who love each other away from one another! It's for the best is what he had told me and Aqualad, but hell. He was wrong. Al is crying, and it's all his fault. It's _all his damn fault_!

I couldn't stand seeing Aqualad so broken like that. He looked like he was in so much pain, and his eyes didn't even have that same vibrant, violet color that always sparkled with such life, such happiness. The same eyes that always filled me with so much warmth, and always had the ability to bring my spirits back up in a second. Now all that filled them was suffering, sorrow, and misery. I punched my pillow for the twentieth time, tossing it off my bed in pure frustration and anger. Frustration because I couldn't be there for my love while his heart is aching and slowly snapping in two, and anger because I wanted so bad to just beat the _shit_ out of Robin for doing this to us. He knew we loved each other, but he still tore us apart. That's another reason I've been avoiding him as much as I can. If he ever crosses paths with me, I'm gonna drop him so fast that not even his highly trained mind would be able to process it until I tossed him out a window on the top floor of the tower. Sure, Starfire would probably fly after him before he could hit the ground, and I'd be in serious trouble, but I really wouldn't care.

That's another thing that pisses me off. Robin and Starfire are practically glued at the hip; they're just inseparable. I mean, if someone who hadn't met them or known them like we do would probably think they're dating. That's what we all think, and by "we", I'm talking about the other members…scratch that…_all _the members of the Teen Titans think. Relationships are forbidden among teams? Ha! I highly doubt that. Robin's just another freaking homophobe in this world that seriously needs to die. It sounds cruel, but after seeing Aqualad last night, I could care less if he ever died. Shoot, I'd call Slade up right now to just come and kill him in his sleep! Then again, Slade would probably try to kill the rest of us. I trudged over to my desk, pulling out the chair before I plopped down into it, hitting the power button on my laptop. Aqualad and I are going to have to create emails or something to keep in touch because calling him is just too risky. Anyone could walk by my room just as I'm talking to him, and I don't know if the other three would do anything about it, but I'm pretty sure Robin would burst in here, take my communicator then "ground me" because I'm disobeying his orders. I don't give a crap about his orders though. He's not my leader; Bee is. As annoying as she can get sometimes, I'd rather have her leading me than that stuck up, spiky haired boy wonder.

I spent an entire hour just spinning around on my rolling chair, leant back against the back rest with the end of a mechanical pencil in my mouth while I listened to every single song on my Itunes. I had to find just the right song for Aqualad. I didn't want something _too _romantic like, but I needed a song that proved that I was actually trying to find the right one. I didn't want him to think I didn't care enough to try; I loved him. I loved him so much. He was the first person, save my father, in my life that ever actually truly cared for me; who actually cared what happened to me. I stopped, slightly dizzy from spinning so much as something popped into my head. Why did he care for me so much though? I told him everything from my past; the heroine, the sex, the loneliness, and he didn't turn his back to me like so many others. For example, Ollie abandoned me the second he discovered I was doing drugs. A "junkie" is what he called me. It wasn't my fault though that he was never around. There was no one there for me who actually cared enough to help. Green Lantern and Black Canary were there when I was going through rehab, but I could feel the tension every time I was near them. I left them as soon as I was out of rehab. Yeah, my life wasn't exactly picture perfect, not until I joined the Teen Titans at least. I had a family, I had a home, I had a lover, and now I was being separated from them. I still don't understand why they accepted me after telling them about my past. Did they really care for me that much? I leant back in my chair, surprised that I hadn't fallen backwards yet as I thought hard.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons, and I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie. You caught me off guard. Now I'm running and screaming. _I shot forward in my chair, the song's lyrics jolting me upright. _I feel like a hero and you are my heroine. Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_ _And I feel a weakness coming on. Never felt so good to be so wrong. Had my heart on lockdown, and then you turned me around._ It was perfect. The song was just what I was looking for. I couldn't hold back my excitement as I punched the air, yelling out. _Crack! _My arms flailed out as the back rest of my chair broke, sending me to the floor below. I let out a groan as a shock of pain shot up my spine. I rolled over onto my side. At least I found a song, right? That was good. The music stopped. I looked up at my laptop, an even louder groan ripping past my lips as I realized I had already gone through all my songs on Itunes. I only had one song that was somewhat romantic and/or love like? Great… I laid back down on the ground, my arm covering my masked eyes. Could this get any worse?

"Speedy, are you alright in there? I heard a crash." Apparently it could… "Speedy…" Why the hell did it have to be Robin to come check on me? Why not Beast Boy or Cyborg? The door slid open, and I cursed myself for not locking my door. The spiky haired boy walked in, his cape flowing behind him before a smirk appeared on his face. "What the hell happened?" I glared at him, sitting up on my elbows,

"You tell me," I growled, "It's pretty obvious boy wonder…" His eyes narrowed, that smirk on his face disappearing at the sound of his nickname. I couldn't help but laugh at the sudden change in his attitude. I still knew how to piss him off. I stood up, brushing off my arms to occupy myself with something, so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Why don't you come downstairs to the main room? You know, get something to eat." I shook my head. "Come on Speedy. You need to get out and spend some time with the team. This _is _your team now…permanently…" My entire body stiffened. This wasn't my team. It never would be. I belonged with the Titans East, with my family, with Aqualad.

"Leave, now…"I murmured, turning my head to the side to avoid his gaze. A lone tear broke free against my will. I shut my eyes, trying hard to not let anymore fall. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. Only one person had ever seen me cry, and he was going to _be _the only one to. Robin walked over and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder, but I quickly shrugged it off, turning on him. I sneered, "…just get the fuck out! I don't want to 'get out' or 'spend time' with you guys! I just want to go home to my team, and I want to hear Bee yelling at me for being an arrogant git, and I want to hear the twins just talking in non-stop Spanish, and I just _want so bad _to hear Aqualad's voice telling me he loves me and hug me when I need it most!" He sighed, his hand lifting to his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers,

"Speedy…you need to forget about him. You're relationship is a mistake…you think you love him, but I know you don't. I'm just trying to protect you two from getting hurt because if you two break up or something, that'll only cause problems for the team." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He could not be telling me that I didn't love Aqualad. I did. I know, I was a little unsure at first because…we were both guys, but when I actually thought about it, something deep down was telling me it was more than just a simple infatuation or my hormones going crazy. I gave it a chance, and I've never been a relationship this long. It felt so good to be able to call him mine, to be able to kiss and hug him. It just felt so right. I didn't even care anymore that we were both boys; neither of us cared. We loved each other, and that was enough for me.

"Don't tell me that I don't love him," I growled, "I do…I really _do, _and you're too stupid to even realize how much love there is between us. Not like you care though…you don't give a shit about anyone else's relationships except your own!" A shocked look spread across his face as his eyes widened,

"Wh-"

"Don't even act dumb boy wonder! We know!" I grabbed the front of his uniform, thrusting him against the wall behind him, but he didn't even try to do anything to stop me, "We all know about you and Starfire, so _don't tell me_ that relationships are forbidden among superheroes! You just hate the fact that me and Aqualad are in more love than you and Star will ever be! You just seriously don't know what love is! That's why you separated us!" I could tell he was getting pissed as his eyes formed into thin slits, "You can't stand the fact that the happiest couple on the Teen Titans team isn't of you and her, but between two guys! Maybe you're just jealous! Maybe you're just another _fucking homophobe!_" He pushed off of me, but I quickly grabbed his arm and threw him out of my room. The door shut as soon as his foot hit the carpeted floor outside my door, and I locked it. He started beating on the metal, yelling at me to open it, but I ignored him. I was more focused on the tears dripping out from under my mask. I tore it off, throwing it the ground in front of me as I slid down onto the floor, my back against the wall. _I love it when you take your mask off for me. Whenever you're wearing it, it's like you're hiding everything from the world, so when you take it off…just for me, it's like you're finally opening up…like there's absolutely no secrets between us. _I shut my eyes,

"Speedy, you'd better open this door right now. As your leader, I command you to do as I say!" I could feel the low growl vibrating in the back of my throat. I wanted so bad to just tear the door down and toss him out my window. Maybe I'd get lucky and Starfire wouldn't be able to save him in time. He may be the leader of this team, but I'm not part of it. I never was, and I never will be.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed, turning around to face the door, "You are not my leader! Bee is! So go fuck yourself!" I heard him groan,

"Fine, if you're going to disobey me, I'm putting you under lockdown!" I smirked. "Lockdown" basically meant he was grounding me. "You will spend the next two days in there since you're so keen on keeping to yourself! I'll have BB or Cy drop off some food for you, but you are to never leave this room, understood?" I shrugged, my eyes on the door as if I was looking right through it at Robin,

"I don't give a shit!" I retorted, my body trembling in rage, "My life is a living hell as is! This won't make much of a difference!" A minute passed by before I heard footsteps echoing off the walls as the boy wonder walked away. Maybe two days of "lockdown" is a good thing. No one would come bother me, so that would give me all the time in the world to talk to Aqualad and find more songs.

_XXXXX_

I smashed my head onto my desk once more, my eyes shut under my mask. How can there be over a hundred thousand love songs in this world? I mean, come on! If you love someone, just tell them for God's sake! Don't write a sappy song about it! I had a list of a few songs, each one separated into categories; four categories to be exact. Aqualad had told me the four themes when I called him a second time the other night. There were middle school like songs, high school songs, old-ish songs, and country songs. I actually had a pretty good list going. I was just worried about whether the songs I chose were good enough or not. I wanted to make Aqualad feel special when he hears the songs; that was my only goal.

I shut my eyes beneath my mask, _You always know how to make me feel so loved…so special. _I smiled, rubbing a stray tear from my face. He told me that the day I took him to the beach. It was basically our first date together, and I had a whole picnic laid out for us. Wine glasses but no wine of course. He wasn't into underage drinking. They were just there to make the whole date look fancy. We were really drinking Coke, and I had cooked the food myself. Yes, it was homemade, still steaming hot food. Usually food at a picnic would consist of potato salad and sandwiches, but I didn't think that was enough to show him I loved him. I had made these fancy stuffed shells. Think of them as ravioli in huge pasta shells. I also had freshly made garlic bread with some marinara dipping sauce. Nothing seafood like of course. It sounds a little…Italian themed, but I just used what we had in the kitchen at the tower. I had candles lit and placed in the sand by the blanket, and a stereo was next to the basket of food, playing soft music. I just wanted to make it feel like a real dinner date since we both decided to not let our relationship go public. I had a feeling he would love it, and he did. I brought him there with a blindfold over his eyes, and since it was a more private part of the beach, no one was around. He had his arms outstretched in front of him the entire time, and whenever he would stumble my arms would always find their way around his waist to keep him balanced. I really think he would do it on purpose to just have a reason for me to hold him. When we finally got to the blanket, I removed the blindfold, and the pure surprise and happiness that spread across his face was just priceless.

I chuckled. I also remembered that he couldn't keep his hands off of me that entire night, and now, all I wished for were the those hands. I dropped my notepad down onto my desk, walking over to my nightstand to grab my communicator. It was getting close to ten in Steel City since it was almost seven here. My finger drifted over the call button, listening intently to make sure there was no one outside my room. I didn't hear anything, but that's what worried me. Usually, all I hear is Beast Boy screaming at Cyborg while they play another one of their pointless games, and Starfire will usually be hovering around, her extremely high pitched voice so loud and screechy like I can hear it through the walls of my room. How Robin could live with that voice was unknown to me. I'm pretty sure it'd get annoying after awhile. I ran my hand through my mussy, dark orange hair. Was it really a good idea to be doing this? I mean, calling Al behind our teams' backs? Sooner or later, someone's going to find out, and we're going to be in deep trouble. Was it worth it?

My heart literally jumped beneath my chest as my communicator started buzzing in my other hand. I wasn't expecting it to, that's why I was a little jumpy when it did. I quickly hit the answer button before his beautiful face filled the screen. It was definitely worth it. I couldn't help but stare at him because his looks were just so breathtaking. Does he know that he's the only person in my life who has that kind of effect on me? He does now. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he began his obsessive hair brushing with his fingers.

"I'm sorry baby…I don't mean to stare," I smiled, biting my lip as I spent a few more seconds just watching him, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He shook his head, shrinking back a bit,

"No I'm not…" His voice was shaky, and the blush on his cheeks was deepening in color, "…compared to you, I'm just normal…" I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see it.

"Baby, trust me when I tell you this," I ran my finger across the screen as if I was brushing it across his cheek, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. No one can hold a candle to you, not even I." This one statement sent him over the edge. His blush was more defined as it turned into a darker red. I could see it entirely against his perfectly tanned skin. He was probably just as surprised at hearing me say that as I was. My looks were everything to me. Sad to say, but it was true. No one would ever expect me to say anything like that.

"You're lying."

"Would this face lie to you?" I leaned in closer to the communicator as I pouted. He giggled, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to stop. He looked so cute and happy. Maybe these calls were a good idea. As long as he wasn't crying, I was happy because I could see the perfect and gorgeous face of the boy I fell in love with and not the sad, miserable one that I couldn't bear to look at.

"I don't know," I shook my head, blinking furiously beneath my mask at his statement. I opened my mouth to express my confusion when he continued, "I can't see part of it…" My mouth formed into an "O" shape before I smiled once more. It felt weird removing my mask myself when he was watching because most of the time it would be him taking it off for me. I stripped the fabric from my eyes, lying it down on my comforter before I returned my gaze to the communicator. A grin broke out across his face before his hand moved to reach out, but he quickly stopped himself, his hand recoiling back to his side as he looked down. He was upset again. He always loved to rub his fingers across my cheeks, just under my eyes as he leaned in closer to get a better look at my green eyes. I sighed,

"Garth, don't be sad…" I whispered. He wouldn't look at me. I wanted to put my hand under his chin and lift his head up to make him look at me, to press a soft kiss to his lips, "…Please…look at me…" I begged. He lifted his head just enough for me to see a little bit of those beautiful violet eyes. "More…" I could see his eyes fully. "Will you just look up baby? I want to see you…" He nodded, lifting his head the rest of the way to look back at me. He wasn't smiling anymore though. "Come on baby…I know how hard this is, but we have to get used to it. It may be awhile before we can actually see each other in person…" He nodded once more, his lips still formed into a frown. "Now, where's that beautiful smile I love so much?" His lip twitched a little, but he bit on it hard, "Come on, just a little bit more…" His smile started to grow slowly, but he kept his bottom lip between his extremely white teeth. "Almost there," I sang, and that's when he chuckled, that beautiful grin on his face. "There it is!" I couldn't help but laugh with him, doing my best to keep him smiling.

"I love you Roy…" he whispered, his voice lowering as his laughter reduced to giggles.

"Love you too Garth baby…"

"So, ready to exchange songs?" I nodded,

"Yeah, give me a second." I dropped my communicator onto my bed, getting up to grab my laptop off my desk. I didn't bother with my notepad because I already knew what song I was going to send to him. Laying my computer down on my bed, I reached for my communicator once more. "Okey dokey! I'm good to go…" He gave me a curt nod, and his gaze shifted from me to the small notebook he was holding in his other hand.

"You're song is…Vanilla Twilight by Owl City." I already knew the song, but I was going to listen to it nonetheless.

"And yours is Hero Heroine by Boys like Girls." He smiled. He knew the song. There was silence between us, the faint sounds of the other song playing from the other end of the connection. Listening to my song, I couldn't help but think it was perfect. He missed me, and this song only proved it. _I'd whisper in your ear, oh darling I wish you were here._ As the song came to an end, the music slowly fading, I felt a drop of water fall from the corner of my eye and slide down my cheek. I wanted to just jump into his arms and hold him and plant kisses all over his face and lips. I hated being away from him, and I knew he did too. If only I knew how to teleport…

"So," his voice brought me back to reality before I glanced down at my communicator, "did you like the song?" I smiled through my tears,

"I'm crying…what do you think?" He smirked. God, I loved it when he smirked like that! It showed that he was just as smug as I. He cocked his head to the side, his long, black hair falling gently, his bangs slightly covering his violet eyes.

"Hm…I think you loved it…" I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"No duh!" He chuckled, "What about you?"

"Loved it too…just like I love you." I felt my face softened at these words. _I love you_…do we really mean it when we say this? Or were they just words? Could Robin be right about us? About everything? Just a few hours before I was arguing with him about how I did love Aqualad, but now, why was I questioning it? I shook my head…he knew nothing about us. I love Al with all my heart. I need to stop thinking like this. "Sweety, you okay?" I blinked, looking back at the communicator, not even realizing that I had zoned out. He was looking at me, his eyes filled with worry and his smile gone.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" I stuttered, painting a smile onto my face, but he could see right through it.

"Don't lie to me baby…what's bothering you?" Should I tell him? Should I ask him if he truly means it when he tells me he loves me? No, but I can't lie to him either. I sighed,

"'I love you'…that's a pretty strong thing to say you know. They aren't just words…" I looked away from the screen, not able to look at him, "And I just-" I shook my head, breathing in sharply, "Do we actually mean it? I mean…ugh, I don't know what I mean!" I rested my forehead in the palm of my free hand as my head kept shaking back and forth, "Garth, I'm sorry…I-"

"Roy…" I stopped, catching the serious tone in his voice. I lifted my head from my hand, turning my head slightly to look at him, "I love you. Whenever I say this to you, I mean it _every single time_. You're right. They aren't just words. You shouldn't be handing them out to every person you meet. These words should only be reserved for family and the one who you truly believe is the right person for you…that's why I say it to you. You're my one and only Roy…I'm telling you the truth. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and something about you is just so special…I can't explain it, but please believe me…I love you so much. Nothing can change that, not even a few thousand miles between us can tear us apart." A grin widened across my face, the stream of tears rolling down my cheeks losing speed,

"You know all the right things to say…" I rubbed my thumb against my cheek to wipe away the water on my face, "…how did _I_ ever end up with someone as perfect as _you_?"

"No one's perfect Roy," he said, "There's no such thing as perfect. It's the little imperfections that make you…us, human. Sure, I'm not exactly what you call 'human', but I'm pretty much close to it…" I chuckled. "…you know, I read this one quote one time. It went something like, 'Love isn't about finding a perfect person. It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly.'"

"I like that quote," I whispered, smirking slightly.

"Thought you would…" He yawned, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to hide it. I looked back at my clock. It was eight thirty here. Time went by fast.

"Baby, I think you should get some rest…you look tired…" He nodded.

"I kind of am," he murmured, "but I don't want to go yet. I want to keep talking to you…" God knows how bad I wanted to keep talking to him too, but it was eleven thirty there, and it was a Sunday night. Bee usually had early morning trainings on weekdays, especially Mondays, and I couldn't keep him up the entire night just to have him collapse from exhaustion during training the next day. I wouldn't exactly be a good boyfriend if I did that.

"I know, but you need to sleep. Tomorrow, we need to start up some email accounts on MSN. We'll be able to chat over the computer, and we can do video chats too. We can see and message each other, and we wouldn't have to talk. That would be better because the others would never find out." He nodded once more, only slower this time. I had a feeling he wasn't listening that much.

"Okay…" Another yawn broke from his lips.

"Goodnight baby…"

"Goodnight Roy. I love you…"

"…love ya too…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be from Al's POV! I hope you enjoyed! There should be a few more problems added into the sequence. A certain someone finds out about the two boys secret phone calls and emails, but who? You have to read the next chapter to find out! Please please please! I love reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aqualad's POV

_My heart was racing fast, beating hard against my chest; it was almost impossible to breathe. The air around me was thin and cold, the wind blowing hard. I had one hand in his, my other gripping his wrist as I tried to pull myself up. I couldn't. The gaping wound in my shoulder and side that the man we were pursuing had caused was burning. It hurt so much to move; I just couldn't. The man had shoved two long knives through me, and when he pulled them out, he pushed me. I was standing near the edge of the building, might I add that it was a ten story building, and I fell back, tripping over the ledge, but I was able to grab onto a piece of concrete jutting out from the side of the building. He got away, but mostly because Speedy wouldn't go after him. He ran to me instead. The slab of concrete gave way from under my weight, it snapping from the building with a loud _CRACK! _The terror was running through my veins as I watched it break, but before I could even fall a few centimeters, Speedy's hand was grasping my wrist, clutching it as tight as he could. He wasn't strong enough to pull me up though. All we could do was stare at each other, our eyes gazing into the others pleadingly, praying for somebody to help us as we did our best to keep our grips on the other. _

_ I could feel my wounds bleeding severely, and I could feel the blood coming up as I coughed, and with each cough, my body would jerk. He'd grip my hand and forearm tighter every time I did. "It's okay Garth. You're alright...just keep your eyes on me," he kept telling me, "Everything will be alright…just don't look down!" My mind was telling me to listen to him, but my eyes deceived me. I shifted my eyes away from his, glancing over my shoulder. As soon as I looked, a wave of fear rushed over me. Several stories down was concrete, not water…concrete. I could survive a fall from this height into a pool or an ocean, but onto solid concrete? That's where my body drew the line. I tried not to panic, but I couldn't help it. I was struggling, pressing my feet against the wall as I tried to climb it, but the more movement I caused, the more Speedy started to lose his grip. The pain in my wounds was gone, the adrenaline pumping through my veins rapidly. "Garth stop! Stop moving!" I didn't listen. I didn't want to fall. I didn't want to die. _

_ "Roy, please! Don't let me fall!" I screamed over and over. "Please…don't let me go!" Half his body was leaning over the edge, and I could tell that he was about to fall too. I willed myself to stop moving, to just hang there so he could at least be able to hold onto me and keep me from falling to my death, but my body refused to cease its movements. Streams rolled down my cheeks, the water overflowing from the corners of my eyes. My fingers were slipping. He grabbed hold of my upper arm, trying to keep a grip on me, but he couldn't hold me for long. I slipped from his fingers, and the distance between us began to grow. My insides felt like they were floating inside of me, rising higher as I fell. I kept my hand out, reaching for him, and he tried to grab onto it, but I was too far. We screamed each other's names, yelling out in terror. My surroundings were darkening. Everything was turning black, fading into absolutely nothing. Our gazes never left the others, and even though I couldn't see them that well, tears were slipping out from under his mask, dripping from his chin and falling along with me. _

_ "ROY!"_

_ "GARTH!" …He jumped. I couldn't believe it. He actually jumped. He dove for me, his hands by his sides as he tried to fall faster to get to me. My heart stopped when his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me close to his chest. By instinct, my own arms snaked around his body. We fell through the nothing surrounding us, falling deeper into the dark as we held each other. "I'm right here," he whispered, his hand rubbing the small of my back, "Everything's gonna be okay…" I could tell he was lying, but I didn't say anything. My hands clutched onto the fabric of his shirt on his back, burying my face deeper into his chest as I cried, the darkness consuming us as we seemed to fall forever. I looked down, and I could barely make out ground. We're going to die, was what I was thinking. _

_THUD! _My body slammed onto something hard, and I was half expecting to feel the absolute pain of shattered bones and the burning sensation of internal bleeding, my body mush as it connected with concrete, but it never came. The only thing I felt was the searing ache in my back and the slowly forming headache in my head. I opened my eyes, the normal scenery of my bedroom filling my vision. I blinked my violet eyes several times, them burning from the salty tears brimming under my eyelids. Involuntarily, I reached a hand up to run across my face, wiping the tears and sweat from my eyes and skin. I stopped, looking at my hand. It was trembling, and my heart was still beating furiously. These were the after effects of a nightmare…or would it be a dream? Sure, I was falling to my death. That's what made it nightmare-ish, but it also had Speedy in it, jumping after me to catch me, knowing all too well that he was going to die with me. That's what made it a-somewhat-good dream. I lowered my hand, resting the back of my head on the wooden floor of my bedroom, gazing up at the ceiling above me. Would he ever do something like that? Maybe? I needed to ask him that sooner or later.

"Garth?" I turned my head to the side, my eyes falling on my door as Bee's voice echoed through the metal, reverberating off the walls in my room. Her tone was more of concerned with every word she spoke, "Are you alright? I heard you yell and then something fall…you okay in there?" Damn, I was yelling? What was I yelling exactly? I decided it best not to ask to avoid another one hour session of having to talk to her about my feelings towards the whole separation thing. I don't understand why she was even going along with it. She loved the fact that me and Speedy were together. She was actually the one who got my hopes up about the possibility that he might like me back, and guess what? He did! Thanks to her, we finally came out with our feelings. Well, like I said before awhile back. I knew something was bugging him, and I had a feeling it was because of how he was feeling towards me, so I just kept pushing and pushing, and BAM! HE KISSED ME! Gods, that was the greatest moment in my life. Okay, my _love_ life, but it was still a part of my _entire _life, so…ugh, I'm getting off topic! Sorry…

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, Bee. Yep, she was the one who had helped us get together, and now she was suddenly siding with Robin on how our relationship could jeopardize the team? It's not right. She shouldn't have to listen to that boy wonder. _She's _the leader of the Titans East, not him, so why is she taking orders from a boy who's _half her size_ and runs a _different _team? Because he's the _main _leader of the Titans is what she had said. He runs _everything_, so that automatically means that she has to obey _every single freaking order_ he gives. I didn't like it one bit, but every time I tried to talk to her about it, she'd immediately dismiss it and walk away. She'll listen to anyone's opinion on anything? Yeah right…

"GARTH!" I jumped. She sounded scared now and more worried, her fists pounding on the door.

"What?" I drawled out the word, my mind still not quite awake and processing well. I glanced up at the clock…seven forty-nine. Training was at eight thirty.

"Are you alright in there?" she repeated, "You're not hurt are you?" I shook my head although I knew she wouldn't see it,

"I'm fine…just fell out of bed." The sentence came out more like a groan. I was just so tired which surprised me a bit. I had slept for a little over eight hours, and I was still sleepy? Usually, I only need about seven hours of sleep, and I'd be fully refreshed for the next day, but I felt like I had just taken a sleeping pill. My eyes refused to stay open, I felt like I could hardly move, and my head was just pounding because of my headache.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" she asked, "You were screaming pretty loud…" Of course I was. I bet half the world heard me screaming, right? Actually, I don't think I was screaming exactly. Maybe I was just yelling; there is a difference, and no, I'm not going to explain how they're different.

"Yeah, something like that." I don't think she even heard me because I wasn't even sure _I _heard it. I felt my mouth move, but I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth without it being over a whisper.

"Hey, do you wanna come with me to the kitchen? I made some breakfast…that is, if you want any." Same old Bee. She was never going to give up with trying to get me to eat more. Maybe that's why I'm so tired. My body's probably slowly giving up on me for depriving it of the basic things it needs. I winced, my stomach grumbling as it willed me to get up and go with her. My arms were instantly around it, clutching it tight. It felt like it was collapsing in on itself. It just hurt so much. Well, that's what happens after starving yourself for a little over a week. I sat up slowly, the room spinning a bit before it settled. I _needed _to eat…now. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed a shirt from my hamper, tossing it over my head. As it fell into place, settling on my shoulders, I realized it was a lot bigger than any of my other shirts. I looked back down and smiled. It was bigger because it was Speedy's. It was his favorite t-shirt too, but he always said he liked it better on me; that it made me look hot. I only ever wore it on days off, but I didn't feel like putting on my uniform. My normal clothes were a lot more comfortable than it anyways.

When the door slid open, Bee looked a little shocked to actually see me smiling a little. I was thinking about Speedy. What do you expect? The thought of him always made me cheerful. It's just something I can't help, but my smile was only little because my stomach was screaming at me to get it food. "Let's go," I said, "I'm starving…" She smiled weakly, happy to see that I was actually going to eat, but still a little worried. She had a right to be though. I was giving up on myself. I didn't want to do _anything_. Life just wasn't worth living anymore without him, but after seeing Speedy's face, hearing his beautiful voice while he tells me he loves me, I was more set on keeping myself healthy. If I kept treating myself the way I was, Speedy would never forgive me or himself for letting it happen right in front of his eyes. I didn't want him to feel useless, like he couldn't do anything to help me, so I had to stop.

Stepping into the kitchen area, I pulled out one of the stools by the island counter before sitting on it, crossing my arms on the marble and lying my head down on them. I peeked through the small slits where my arms weren't touching and could see the twins munching happily on their waffles, their faces covered in syrup. It took awhile before I found Raven. She was sitting by the stairs, a book in one hand as she read it, and an apple in the other hand. Bee slid a plate across the counter, and it stopped next to me. I looked up, gazing down at the food on the plate. My mouth began to water. It had been too long since I'd eaten anything, so at that point, any food that she made looked good. Two over easy eggs sat next to two slices of bacon, a huge, Belgium waffle taking up most of the plate. I inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of maple syrup and the smoky smell from the bacon overtaking my senses. In a matter of seconds, the food was _gone._ I'm not kidding. The plate was clean, sparkling even, and as soon as it was void of any food, I was asking for more. How could I starve myself for so long? Gods, I don't know! Everything tasted so good. However, it wasn't as good as Speedy's cooking, but it was a close second. It may be because I was just hungry, but either way, it was good!

Bee happily dropped another waffle down on my plate, just glad to see me eating again. I dropped my fork back down on the plate after I finished the waffle, humming low as I smiled. It was like I was drunk on my breakfast. "Mm…" I murmured, "…that was good…" She shook her head, chuckling as she plated one last waffle for herself.

"Well, I'm glad you liked the food," is what she was saying on the outside. On the inside, she was probably thinking something like, "Well, I'm glad you're eating instead of starving yourself." I nodded, lifting my plate off the table and setting it in the sink. I was still humming, a huge grin on my face. "You know…I'm wondering about a few things," she continued, "What made you decide to eat? And why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" I stopped, stiffening where I stood and my smile disappearing. Why did she want to know…now? I quickly relaxed myself, shrugging my shoulders. I settled on washing the dishes instead of looking up at her. I was just trying to buy some time. I wanted to tell her about me and Speedy, but if Robin told him that he could have no contact with me, it meant that he told Bee to do the same, but she probably decided it best not to tell me. Still, even if she didn't tell me, I still wasn't supposed to talk to him. She leaned against the counter, one hand on her hip, the other resting on the marble surface as she supported herself.

"N-No reason," I cursed my shaky voice, "I-I just feel like…I have to…move on!" That'll work. "Hurting myself because of some guy? Psh…I'm being stupid! He's not worth it!" The words burned my mouth and my entire throat as I spoke them. I hated saying things like this, but it had to be done. He wouldn't mind because I was doing it to protect us both…or was it just me? No, it was both of us. If Bee found out, she'd definitely go to Robin, and then Speedy would be in even more trouble. I chanced a glance up, my eyes connecting with Bee's mahogany colored ones. They were staring me down, an eyebrow raised while her lips formed into a straight line. Did I say something wrong?

"Really?" I could tell she wasn't convinced. "Not only two days ago, you were crying over the separation, and now, suddenly you're fine? I thought you loved him?" I kept silent. I didn't understand her! Then again, what guy can understand a girl? First, she helps me and Speedy get together then she gets us separated and starts to worry about me because I'm not happy. Now that I _am, _she's suddenly questioning me? She has every right to since I'm speaking to Speedy behind her back, but I thought she would be happy to see me doing better. Guess not…gods, why must women be so difficult?

"I did." _I still do…_ "But I can't exactly just give up on my life because of him. One: that wouldn't be good for me, and two: he wouldn't want me to do that…" Both were true statements, and they seemed to work because she started nodding her head in understanding, but she still looked a little unsure. Before she could say anything else, I quickly added, "I think I'm going to head back to my room…" I turned away from them, heading towards the door that led to the main hallway.

"Don't forget, we have training today," she reminded me, "Go get changed and be down in the gym in twenty minutes." I groaned, but she didn't hear it; nobody did. I almost forgot about training. I nodded my head slowly, never turning to look back at the others.

_XXXX_

I collapsed onto my bed, the waves rolling under my body. Everywhere hurt. Maybe slacking off in training for eight days in a row wasn't the brightest idea ever. You wouldn't think that a few days off would be bad, but damn. Those workouts were killer. The swimming laps part was easy, no duh, but doing all the other stuff Bee planned (I can't say what they are though. They're supposed to be "secret") was killer on my muscles. I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I tried to regulate my breathing back to normal. A shower would definitely help because I just find it easier to breathe in the water, but I still had to create an email account so Speedy and I can talk. I had a few hours though. Maybe a shower would do me some good.

I tried to sit up, but my muscles just tightened beneath my skin, and I fell forward, landing face first into one of my pillows. I tried to stretch, but, sadly, my suit was constricting me slowly. I forced myself up, grunting as soreness hit me like a car slamming into a brick wall. Stumbling a bit, I used the wall as a support, making my way to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I leaned against the face of it, my back pressing against the hard wood. I winced at the sudden contact and let out a groan, massaging my shoulder with one hand. Usually, Speedy would be the one rubbing my shoulders, but some things have to change, at least for now anyways.

The steam rose from the shower as the water sprayed out of the faucet, the heat soothing every inch of my body and relaxing my taut muscles. It felt amazing after such a strenuous exercise. The water was always a place where I could find solace, especially since Speedy's removal. I spent a lot of time in my room, yes, but most of the time I'd either be sleeping or sitting in the bathtub with the water falling like rain onto my back and body. It was just peaceful enough to allow me to get my mind off of things which was what I needed so badly at this point.

I leaned myself against the glass door of the shower, breathing in heavily. The water was losing heat. Bee was going to get pissed at me for wasting the hot water, but I didn't care. I needed the warmth. That was another reason why I usually just sat in the tub or curled up in the blankets on my bed. It reminded me of the way I always felt whenever Speedy would wrap his arms around me. It was amazingly warm and tender, and I always felt safe. I let out a sigh, _I miss his hugs…_

_ If I told you that I could hold you for eternity in my arms, would you let me? _I shut the water off before I pulled my towel off the rack, wrapping it around my waist. Of course I told him yes when he asked me that. There was no hesitation either. It was the end of another long day of fighting crime, and the sun was setting over the horizon. Yeah, I know. It sounds like the typical romance crap everyone expects to hear, but it's how it went. Speedy and I were standing up on the roof of the tower, and a stereo was settled not only a few feet away from us. I had my head resting on his shoulder, my arms around his chest while his were placed about my waist as we just swayed back and forth to the song playing. I could hear him humming along to the song as we slowly danced. He asked me the question, and I pulled away from him, gazing lovingly into his masked eyes. I reached up and pulled off his mask, my heart jumping beneath my chest as my eyes connected with his green ones. _Like I would ever say no to you. If you could hold me forever, I'd be the happiest boy in the world. _He smiled before he leant in closer, pressing his lips to mine.

I collapsed onto my bed after I dressed myself, burying my face into my pillow. I can still remember the song that was playing. Sure, it was by someone Speedy had an absolute dislike for, but he liked the song. It was actually one of the songs I chose for him for today. I pulled my laptop off my nightstand, setting it down on the blanket in front of me. I didn't care much for the fact that it was covering the fan that was keeping my laptop cool, but I was too lazy to actually go to my desk and use it there. As I waited for the computer to load, I laid my head down onto my bed sheets, shutting my eyes as I relaxed on the surface of my bed. _I wish you were here to hold me Roy…_

_XXXXXX_

I loved the Internet. I finally came to that conclusion. It was probably the best inventions ever. Being able to actually talk to someone who was a thousand miles away without having to call them was a brilliant idea! Sure, it's not exactly new, but for me, someone who's never even thought about something like this, it's pretty amazing. Sure, I wasn't able to actually hear his voice, but this way, no one would find out.

_StarcityBoy: Seriously, he put you under lockdown? _

_Fishyluver: That's wat he calls it…it's just a fancy way of saying that I'm grounded. Lil Mr. I-Think-I-know-it-all…_

Poor Speedy. He used to always complain about Robin and how he was comparable to a dictator. Of course, he was over-exaggerating quite a bit then, and now he was being forced to live with this so called "dictator". I was pretty sure that he was not enjoying it one bit…

_StarcityBoy: Don't worry…it's only two days, so it isn't that bad. _

_Fishyluver: I really don't care…I have more time 2 tlk 2 u…_

_StarcityBoy: I guess that is an upside…_

_Fishyluver: U guess? U don't wanna tlk 2 me? _

_StarcityBoy: Oh, you know I do! You can't possibly think that I would ever NOT want to talk to you!_

_Fishyluver: lol…Im just messin' wit u! _

_StarcityBoy: ...(pouts)Do you always have to mess with me like that?_

_Fishyluver: (pretends 2 put actual thought in2 it…)….umm, YEAH! It's my job! _

_StarcityBoy:_ _Honey, we both know what your job is, and it is definitely not that…if you catch my drift. ;)_

_Fishyluver: Lol! Looks like Bee was right…I AM rubbing off on you!_

_StarcityBoy: In more ways than one… xD_

_Fishyluver: Ooohh you're on a roll! _

I couldn't help the happy feeling that was building inside of me. It felt as if we were together again, just spending time with each other like we used to. It was just like normal times.

_StarcityBoy: :) Well, you know how I do…_

_Fishyluver: Oh, no doubt about that… :P_

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _I let out a yelp, my hand instantly snapping to the top of my laptop before I shut it quickly. Who the hell could be outside my door? "Aqualad? Bee wanted me to come check on you…are you alright?" I let out a groan. Why couldn't they just leave me be? I was fine…mostly. Sure, I wanted to be alone, but that was because I wanted to talk to Speedy without any disturbances.

"I'm fine. You can tell Bee that everything's alright, and that she doesn't need to keep checking up on me," I snapped, a little too harsh for my liking too. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but it couldn't be helped. I wanted to be alone for a little while. Of course, Bee could argue that I was spending _too_ _much_ time alone, but it's all I wanted. Well, that and for Speedy to be back home. There was silence outside my door, and I assumed that Raven had already left. I picked up my laptop from my desk, where I had moved to just seconds before I began my conversation with Speedy, and moved back to my bed. It would be more comfortable there.

"Aqualad, are you sure you don't want to talk?" I almost dropped my computer at the question. Raven scared the hell out of me. I was pretty sure she had already left…guess not.

"No I do not," I growled, hopping onto my bed. I rested my back against the headboard, facing the direction of my door.

More silence…

_Jeez, I knew Raven was the silent one, but I didn't think she was this quiet…_

"Are you sure?" I sighed,

"Yes…"

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you alone then…" I kept quiet. Was she gone now? I wasn't sure. Curiosity got the better of me as I rested my laptop onto my bed sheets. Usually when Raven said she was doing something, she would do it, but I was still a little unsure. I walked over to my door, pressing my ear against the metal before I silenced everything. I even held my breath to make sure my constant inhales and exhales wouldn't be a bother. There was no sound outside my door.

"Good, she's gone…" I murmured, making my way back to my bed. I reopened the computer, and I was half expecting to see a trillion messages from Speedy about where I was and if everything was alright. That's not what I saw though…

_Fishyluver has logged off_

Not something I was expecting to see.

_StarcityBoy: Are you there? _

_Fishyluver is not signed on. Your message will be sent and will be seen the next time Fishyluver logs back on._

Wow, thanks a lot Speedy. Leave me hanging…

I grabbed my notebook off my nightstand, flipping to the page of songs I had prepared. He had left without saying goodbye, the bastard, and without exchanging songs. Maybe it was something important though. Maybe Robin was at his door, and he had to log off so we wouldn't be discovered….but that was highly unlikely though. We fixed our usernames to where no one would figure out it was our other we were talking to. So…

…why would he log off?

_Fishyluver has logged on_

_ What the heck?_

_Fishyluver: Hey Al…sorry, I had to log off real quick_

No explanation? No reasoning?

…and did he just call me Al?

_StarcityBoy: Why?_

I waited for a reply, but one never came…until ten minutes later.

_Fishyluver: The alarm went off, and Robin came pounding on my door when I didn't go running off to the living room to receive the report. I logged off, and then when I got to the living room, I found out it was just a false alarm. They need to get the stupid alarm fixed because I don't want to have to rush out when nothing's wrong…_

_StarcityBoy: That's weird though…there's no such thing as a false alarm, especially at their tower. I mean, Cyborg built it. There's no way that there'd be a glitch._

_Fishyluver: …u can't trust today's technology…_

_StarcityBoy: I guess…_

Something was up. Speedy was the last person to ever say, "You can't trust today's technology". He was all _about _today's technology. He couldn't live without his laptop, cell phone, I-Pod, his technologically advanced arrows. Without technology, he'd be using those old, or as he put it, "piece of crap" arrows that have no power behind them at all. Of course, they were the original so they had to have been useful back when, but now, compared to the arrows that Speedy created, they were outdated and useless.

There was no way that this could be Speedy, but who was it? They knew who I was, or at least who I was in the Teen Titans…

…let's play along shall we?

_StarcityBoy: Hey Speedy, question?_

_Fishyluver: Wat's up?_

Hmm, didn't look like he minded me calling him Speedy. Usually, I would call him Roy.

_StarcityBoy: Do you remember that song we danced to on top of the roof that one night? Remember, you asked me if you could hold me forever, would I let you?_

_Fishyluver: Yeah, of course! How could I forget?_

_StarcityBoy: Well, do you remember the name of the song that was playing?_

_Fishyluver: Yup! I'd always remember…_

_StarcityBoy: Well then…what is it?_

Another ten minutes, no response. I had a feeling I knew why…

_Fishyluver: It was that one song! Um…I can't think of the name right now, but I DO know it! You know me…so forgetful._

…forgetful? Speedy was _somewhat_ forgetful, but he would _never _forget something as important as that song. Not that one…

_ "Garth, shouldn't you be inside resting?" Speedy asked me as he stepped onto the concrete padding that made up the roof. I just shrugged, hugging myself tighter as I watched the sun set in front of me. My breathing was still a little uneven, but after what happened only a few hours before, I wasn't going to miss the sunset. I was happy that I was able to see it again, and that I'd be able to see another day. I felt a hand touch my shoulder lightly, moving down my arm and to my hand before it tightly gripped mine. "You really should be in the infirmary right now. Come on..let's-" I jerked his hand as he tried to pull me back towards the door, and he stopped. "Garth?"_

_ "Isn't the sunset just beautiful?" I muttered, glancing at him from over my shoulder. He looked at me worried but said nothing. His dark green eyes seemed to glow as the sun shined before us, but the concern within them took over their beauty. He gripped my hand tighter,_

_ "Yeah baby, yeah it is. But please, will you go back to the infirmary?"He was pleading now, voice shaky as he tried to pull me along back towards the door._

_ "Roy, I'm fine, honestl-"_

_ "Garth you are not fine! Your breathing and heart stopped altogether today!" He screamed, tugging my arm harshly now. I jumped at his sudden outburst,, shocked and forced into silence. "Please, you don't know how scared I was of losing you. You could have died!" How could I be so selfish? He was only worried and afraid for me, like any good lover would be. But…like he said, I was so close to dead. Well technically, I was dead, but I was alive now. And I just wanted to come up and enjoy the sunset, afraid that it could possibly be my last, like it almost was today._

_ "I'm sorry baby…but…can I please stay up here? For a little while longer? You can keep me company if you'd like?" _

_StarcityBoy: Okay, whoever this is, give it up. I know you're not Speedy…_

_Fishyluver: Dude, what are you talking about? Of course this is Speedy…_

Dude? Never once have I ever heard Speedy say that. I knew of only one person though…

_StarcityBoy: Beast Boy, get the hell off of Speedy's computer! _

_Fishyluver: Wow, Aqualad you're good. How'd you figure it out? _

I rolled my eyes. He _was _a complete idiot. A good friend, but an idiot.

_StarcityBoy: BB! What are you doing? Where's Speedy? Crap, you'd better not tell Robin!_

_Fishyluver: I won't! Jeez…you don't trust me?_

_StarcityBoy: It's not you I don't trust…it's your big mouth…_

_Fishyluver: Now that's harsh…why are you trying to keep this a secret anyways?_

_StarcityBoy: You can't seriously be asking that? If Robin finds out, Speedy and I are screwed! Robin will have Speedy under close surveillance to make sure he's not contacting me AT ALL! We'll be completely separated…_

_Fishyluver: Don't worry, I won't tell. My lips…are sealed!_

_StarcityBoy: *thinks*Why do I have the feeling that this is going to go terribly wrong? _

_Fishyluver: Everything's going to be alright! Trust me!_

_StarcityBoy: Okay…now, where's Speedy?_

_Fishyluver: Robin lifted his punishment for a bit so he could help him with a problem in the city…some bank robbery that's getting out of control. Apparently there are hostages…_

_StarcityBoy: When he gets back, tell him you know so he doesn't freak out, and tell him it's okay that you do…oh, and to be careful when he goes out to missions. Don't want him getting hurt…_

_Fishyluver: Got it! See ya…_

_Fishyluver has logged off_

Speedy, next time you'd better come up with a better password. If Beast Boy can figure it out, that's saying something…

_An hour later_

_Fishyluver: I'm sorry for leaving at such short notice…_

_StarcityBoy: It's okay. I understand…just, maybe a little warning next time, like "I got to go! Bye!" or just "Bye!" would be fine too. _

_Fishyluver: I know…I'll remember that next time._

_StarcityBoy: Good. _

…Idiot…I mean, as harsh as it was to think this, it was fine. He embraced his idiocy, and he even said that he knew he could one sometimes. No harm in me agreeing with him.

_Fishyluver: Damn BB. How the f* did he know my password?_

_StarcityBoy: Let me guess, maybe because it was too obvious?_

_Fishyluver: IT WAS NOT!_

_StarcityBoy: SexyHair123_

_Fishyluver: …_

_Fishyluver: How in the world-_

_StarcityBoy: I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO OBVIOUS YOU DORK!_

_Fishyluver: -_- soorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy. :/ I'll make a new one._

_StarcityBoy: Yeah you'd better. Ready to exchange songs?_

_Fishyluver: Yes, but I'm going to send your song through a link instead of telling you it :) Make it a surprise. Thank you youtube haha_

_StarcityBoy: Oohhh that sounds like a great idea actually!_

I did mention I loved technology now, right? It was so convenient!

_Fishyluver: /watch?v=JWiwuiT58Yc_

_StarcityBoy: Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's? LOVE IT :D haha_

_Fishyluver: Yeah I do too! This song reminds me of all the times we spent those nights at the beach together :) Makes me think of the huge bonfires we used to have with the team and the others, remembering when I'd have you so close, arms wrapped around your waist and holding you against my chest as we sway back and forth to the music playing. Hehe_

_StarcityBoy: I remember those every night I close my eyes, every time I'm alone. I miss it all so much…_

_Fishyluver: Don't worry baby. Just keep hoping. We'll be back together again in each other's arms before you know it, k?_

_StarcityBoy: You're right hon'. :) I have nothing to worry about. Okay, so here's your song. /watch?v=3ExWsVFJlFo_

_Fishyluver: SHOOT ME! It's JUSTIN BIEBER. *screams in terror*_

_StarcityBoy: HEY! This is that song we listened to while we were on the roof that one night…_

_Fishyluver: You think I don't remember? Pretty sure that night, the entire day actually, is permanently burned into my memory. I almost lost you…beat the shit out of that guy who hurt you though. He apologized. xD haha hmm…maybe that's why I beared through this song. I was just so happy that you were okay that his voice, one that burns my ears to listen to, was bearable. You know, it still pretty much applies to now, right?_

_StarcityBoy: Yeah that's another reason why I picked it. I'm sorry it hurts you to listen to. You don't have to then._

_Fishyluver: Baby, for you, I'll listen to it :) it's okay, really. I'll listen to it only once though…_

_StarcityBoy: That's fine xD_

_Fishyluver: Oh shit, I hear that little twerp's voice heading down the hall. He sounds pissed. I have to go! I love you! Ill try to get back on later! BYE_

_Fishyluver has logged off_

Wonder what that's all about…

* * *

**_Apparently, the websites for the song can't be typed out completely. Sorry :/ tried to fix it several times, but it won't work._**

**_As well, I want to say to all my readers that I'm sorry for the delay. Sophomore year brought only more stress and drama, especially in my school life, but mostly my love life. And I just gave up with writing these stories. But I was reading through some of the stories I wrote a few days ago, and I felt I should restart and finish this one since it was my favorite. Hope you readers out there enjoy it. If it's poorly written, I'm sorry. Still trying to readjust to writing fanfics once more. I've been focused as well on a novel I'm trying to write. Well I say a novel because it's practically as long as a book now, but I don't know. If you haven't given up on me yet, I hope you will enjoy the chapters I post for this story._**

**_Fangirl_**


End file.
